Unwanted brother
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: Musa finds out she has a half-brother. Oh and he's EVIL! Hope you like it.
1. Dad?

Musa and Riven were hanging out in Riven's dorm.

Riven was pacing the room talking to her about his heroics class. Musa was laying on his bed and was getting alittle tired of hearing about it.

Musa looked up at her boyfriend as he was rambling on about how easy it was for him to tame the dragon. She was happy for him but she couldn't listen to him say the word 'dragon' anymore.

She got off his bed, intertwined her fingers with Riven's, and kissed him in the middle of his sentence.

She pulled away. "You talk too much sometimes" Musa said as she giggled.  
"Oh, uh, sorry" Riven blushed alittle in shock from Musa's surpise kiss.  
Musa smiled and swung their arms back and forth.  
Riven smiled at Musa. She was so beautiful.

Just then this was a knock at the door.  
Musa reluctantly let Riven's hands go so he could answer the door.

He opened the door and saw Brandon and Stella. ''Yes?'' Riven asked alittle annoyed that they had interpreted his time with Musa. Musa walked to the door when she saw her friend.

A man walked up behind Brandon and Stella.

''Dad?'' Musa said confused.  
''He came to Alfea looking for you and we brought him here'' Stella said.

Musa noticed her dad looked very pale. 'Probably just the lighting' she thought.

''Musa, we need to talk. Privately'' her dad in a serious voice.  
Musa looked to Riven.  
''Go with your dad. I'll talk to you later'' he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She smiled at him. ''See you later'' she responded as she exited the room.

Musa and her father walked out of Red Fountain.

''So what's up?'' Musa asked her father. Before he got a chance to saw anything, Musa spoke again. ''Are you ok? You look really pale'' she said realizing in fact he did look pale and it wasn't the lightning.

''Lets find a place to sit and then we'll talk'' her father said avoiding her question. Musa noticed this and started to get worried. 'Why can't he just tell me now?' Musa though.


	2. The talk

Musa and her dad found a bench to sit on which happened to be right in view from Riven's balcony. Riven, Stella, and Brandon saw them sit down and watched them talk from the balcony. Fortunately for them, Musa and her father didn't know they were watching.

Her father began to speak. Musa noticed he wasn't looking directly at her while he talked.

"Musa. This is very tough for me to say. I have fallen very ill".

"How ill?"

"The doctor told me I don't have much time left" her father told her, his voice beginning to crack.

"You're dying?" Musa asked in a quiet, sad, depressing voice.

"Yes-"

"No you can't be. Your lying" Musa said in a loud voice. She couldn't believe what her father just said. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Riven, Stella, and Brandon heard what Musa had just said. They saw her wiping her eyes from tears.

Riven couldn't stand to see his girlfriend cry. "Do either of you know what's going on" he asked Stella and Brandon. They both shook their heads no.

"Musa, there is something else I have to tell you" her dad said trying to sound calm.

Musa just looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and tears still formed in them.

Her dad continued talking. "This is really, really hard for me to tell you, and before I do tell you, just remember that I loved your mother and you very much."

Musa's face became frozen. She wasn't sure if she could process anything else he said after what he had just told her. She hadn't even finished processing that.

"Musa, I…I had an affair a long time ago".

Musa just stared at him. Her body could not move.

"It happened a little before your mother found out she was pregnant with you. I met Emily after a concert one night and it just happened. I'm really sorry Musa. I was so stupid". He paused to see if Musa would say something, but she remained silent. "A few weeks later, Emily came to me and told me she was pregnant. I begged her to keep quiet about it since your mother was pregnant and I didn't want to risk losing her and you. She agreed. Many years later Emily contacted me saying our son, David, wanted to meet his father, me. I told her it was a bad idea. After that he kept insisting to meet me but I kept refusing. He hasn't contacted me recently so I assume he gave up on trying to meet me."

Musa still continued to stare at him. Tears moved down her face again.

"I wanted to tell you about David, your half brother, before I died".

Musa finally spoke in a whisper that her dad could barely hear. "Did mom know?"

"…"

"She didn't, did she?"

"I figured it was best if she didn't find out".

This made Musa really angry and she stood up and began screaming at her father.

"BEST FOR WHO? MOM? ME? YOU? YES YOU CAUSE IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! YOU COME HERE AND TELL ME YOU'RE DYING, AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU TELL ME I HAVE A HALF-BROTHER!" Musa screamed through her tears.

Riven knew he had to get to Musa. He ran out of his room. Stella and Brandon followed.

They ran out the main doors of Red Fountain to see Musa hysterical and still yelling at her father.

"Musa calm down" her father said.

"CALM DOWN! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME! HOW CAN YOU EVEN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN-" Musa was interrupted by Riven pulling her against his chest and falling to ground with her. Musa cried into his chest.

Stella watched one of her best friends break down. Brandon took her hand and walked over to Musa's father.

"Let's take you back to Alfea. When she's calmed some, Riven will bring her there" Brandon told Musa's dad.

He looked like a wreck but agreed to go with Brandon.

They walked away leaving Riven holding Musa tight as she cried.


	3. More bad news

15 minutes later, Musa had finally calmed down. Her hands were clammy and her face tasted salty from her dry tears. She was laying on Riven's chest. She sat up alittle and faced Riven.

"It's going to be ok Musa" he told her. She smiled alittle. Riven always knew how to make her feel better.

He stood up and took Musa's hands to help her off the ground.

"Your father's at Alfea. Are you ready to talk to him" he asked, still holding her hands.

"I guess" Musa said hesitantly.

He squeezed her hands. "Come on. Let's get your stuff then head to Alfea.

Musa shook her head.

They were about to start walking when Riven's phone rang.

He answered.

"Hello?...Layla?...Yeah she's fine now…With me…Her phone? Probably in my room why?...Is he ok?...Oh no. Thanks Layla we're on our way". He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Musa.

"What was that about" Musa asked.

Riven stared at her with pity. "Musa, uh, your father-he's in the hospital".

"What? Why?". New tears formed in Musa's eyes.

"When Brandon and Stella took him back to Alfea, he was complaining of headaches and, when he was walking up the stairs, he had a panic attack".

"Well is he ok?" Musa asked.

Riven looked down. He couldn't let Musa see him cry. He had to be strong for the both of them.

"No Musa, he isn't ok" Riven began "he…he…he died". Riven had a hard time getting these words out of his mouth.

"My father's dead" Musa whispered as she began crying again. Riven pulled her into a hug. He wiped his tears away so Musa wouldn't see them.

He let Musa cry on his shoulder as they walked to his leva-bike. He let her cry on his back as they rode to the Magix Hospital. He let her cry into his chest as he carried her into the hospital.

He saw their friends waiting for them.

"Musa, we're here" he whispered to her as he put her down.

Riven wiped Musa's tears as they approached their friends. The girls surrounded Musa and hugged her. The guys walked over to Riven.

"Do you want to see him" Layla asked Musa as she held her hands. Musa knew when Layla said _him_ she meant _his dead body_.

Musa shook her head. She had to see him.

Riven walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. She put her hands over his and leaned her cheek against his.

"Do you want to come with you" he asked.

"I'd rather do this alone" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Ok. I'll be right here if you need me" he said.

"Thanks" Musa smiled. It was the first time he'd seen her smile since this morning.

She turned around and walked into the room where her father was. She opened and closed the door slowly. She walked up to her father's bed and cried immediately. She sat in the chair and took her father's hand.

"Daddy" Musa cried. "I wish this was a nightmare but it's not. You're really gone". She continued crying. "Oh Daddy, I'm sorry for everything I said to you before. I was just angry".

Musa couldn't speak anymore, her emotions were taking over. Endless minutes went by before she decided to leave. She couldn't stand being in the room anymore.

Musa kissed her father's head. "Goodbye Daddy" she said.

In the waiting room they saw the door opening and Musa coming out, wiping her tears. Riven stood up and Musa ran into his protective arms. Riven held her as she sobbed.

"Can we go back to Alfea? I'm really tired" Musa said as she pulled out of Riven's embrace.

"Yeah come on" Riven said as he took her hand as walked out to his bike. The others followed him as they went back to Alfea.


	4. The funeral

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is really short…

_Heartbroken. Emotionally drained. Pained. Depressed._ These were just some of the feelings Musa was feeling as she came to the end of her speech.

She couldn't believe exactly one week ago she had fought with her father. The same day he told her he was going to die. The same day he did die.

Now she was on her home realm, Melody, at his funeral.

Musa walked over to her friends and boyfriend. She stood next to Riven, wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Musa closed her eyes trying to hide her tears. She squeezed Riven tighter and he did the same.

Layla rubbed Musa's back, attempting to make her feel better. All her friends wanted to make her feel better but they knew Musa would be hurting no matter what they did.

The boys suggested they give Musa and Riven some space. The girls reluctantly left Musa.

Riven let go of Musa. He looked at her and saw dry tear stains on her face.

"Riven don't leave me" Musa said.

"Why would I leave you?" Riven asked, shocked that Musa would say that.

"My mom left me and my dad left me. I don't want you to leave me too" her cracking voice said.

"I promise I won't leave you Musa" Riven said. Musa hugged him.

He noticed she felt really cold. "You're freezing Musa. Stay here, I'll get you my jacket" he said as he turned around. Musa smiled. She was so happy Riven was her boyfriend. He may seem distant on the outside but he cared about her more than she would ever know.

While Riven was getting Musa his jacket, Musa turned toward her father's casket. She was a few feet away from it and she watched friends, family, and neighbors go by and pay their respect. Then she saw someone she didn't recognize. She stared at him. The stranger seemed to be talking to her father. After a few minutes the stranger turned around and stared Musa directly in the eyes. A chill ran through her body.

Riven walked back to Musa with his jacket. When he placed it on her she jumped alittle causing the jacket to fall.

"You ok?" Riven asked placing the jacket back on Musa's shoulders.

"Yeah sorry. It's just that guy over there, he seems strange" Musa said staring at the guy.

Riven saw the person Musa was referring to.

The unknown person started walking toward them.

Riven saw Musa get nervous about the stranger that was approaching her. He took her hand as the stranger reached them.

"Hi, you're Musa right?" the strange male asked.

"Yes" she responded alittle nervous "and you are?".

"I'm David. It's nice to meet you" he said reaching his hand out for Musa to shake. Riven saw a smirk on his face. It was the kind of smirk that Riven didn't like.


	5. David

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Here's a Christmas gift for you guys! I updated this and 'Connections'! Enjoy!

**For the guest who reviewed last chapter- later on in the story you will find out why David is evil.**

* * *

"I'm David. It's nice to meet you" he said reaching his hand out for Musa to shake. Riven saw a smirk on his face. It was the kind of smirk that Riven didn't like.

Musa froze. 'David. This is David. My half brother David. I can't believe he is here' she thought.

She noticed David's hand was still held out for her to shake. She let go of Riven's hand and shook David's hand. His grip was very firm.

The shake lasted longer than a shake should. David stared at her and smiled. Musa, alittle uncormatable about with his staring, let go of his hand and quickly found her way back into Riven's.

"I'm guessing you're Musa's boyfriend" David said addressing Riven. Riven nodded. David held out his hand for Riven to shake but Riven ignored it. David awkawardly put his hand down.

He looked at Musa with a serious face. "Um Musa...I needed to tell you something but by the way you reacted when I told you who I was, I'm assuming you know…".

Musa looked him in the eye. "Yes, I know. My dad told me, right before he died" she said as she looked down, holding in the tears, remembering the day he told her.

"He was my dad too" David said, feeling hurt that Musa said 'her' dad.

Musa looked at him. He ws right. He was his dad too. She knew she hurt his feeling; she hugged David. It felt like the right this to do. This hug, much like the handshake, lasted longer than one should.

Meanwhile the other Winx and the guys were casusaly talking.

Stella looked towards where they left Musa and Riven. They were talking to someone. "Who are Musa and Riven talking to" Stella asked. Everyone looked in their direction.

"Maybe it's one of Musa's old friends" Bloom suggested.

"Well I'm going to find out. Come on" Stella said as she dragged Brandon towards Musa. The group followed her.

"Musa". Musa heard Stella's voice. She turned around and saw her friends walking towards her.

"Hey guys" she said.

Everyone stared at David.

"Who's this" Tecna asked.

Musa was trying to figure out how to tell them she had a half brother. She was interrupted when Riven whispered something to her. "They know about David. Stella and Brandon told everyone".

Musa smiled in relief. She was happy they told everyone; it would save her from having to explain about David.

She looked at her friends who were waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Guys, this is David, my...well, you know" Musa told them.

They looked from Musa to David.

"Hi" he said.

A bunch of waves, 'hi's, and' hello's came from the group.

Riven didn't know why but he couldn't shake the bad vibe he got from David. Something was off about him. And the way he keep staring at Musa, what was up with that?

"Hey Musa why don't you get some food with everyone. Me and David will meet you in a minute" Riven said.

"Ok" she said as he kissed her.

As they walked away, Riven turned to David.

"Look, I don't know what your goal is by being here, but if you hurt Musa in any way-"

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?" David asked.

"Why are you really here David? How did you even find out that Hoe-Bo died? Why do you keep smiling at Musa? Huh?" Riven said in an angry but low voice.

"I'm here because my father died which I heard about because I read newspapers. And I'm smiling at Musa because I'm happy that I've met my half-sister" David replied, trying to sound innocent. Riven could see right through his act. He would have said something but he knew Musa and the others were waiting for them.

Riven sighed angrily. "If you hurt Musa I swear you will regret being born" Riven said before he turned to meet the group.

David followed him, smiling his smirk.


End file.
